All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth
by Ster J
Summary: All Mr. Spock wants is his teeth back.


Title: All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth

Author: Ster Julie

Contact:

Rated: G

Part: 1/1

Codes: Spock; Silent Night; pre-1950 Christmas song

Summary: All Mr. Spock wants is his teeth back.

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, or much of anything else, for that matter. I'll put the boys back when I'm through with them, honest.

Words and lyrics for "All I Want For Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth" by Don Gardner, 1947

—ooOoo—

Spock did not recognize his own image in the mirror. He had grown used to seeing two black eyes, a bruised nose, and swollen lips (the top much more so than the bottom). He lifted his scarred upper lip and saw that the metallic spacer bar and the gaping hole were gone. It had taken four weeks to grow them, but cloned teeth filled the space where his original teeth were blown out a month before.

It was a bizarre accident that had claimed Spock's upper central incisors.

There had been a celebration for the opening of Groundbase 10. Some of the older children in attendance thought it great fun to throw tiny incendiary devices into the decorative stone torches lighting up the outdoor celebration.

Spock had turned his head from one nearby explosion and grimaced at the loud sound. At the same time an even closer and larger explosion occurred which blew apart the stone base and sent a shard right against Spock's teeth.

Doctor McCoy witnessed the damaged and had called for emergency beam out before Spock's surprised yelp had died down. Spock remembered the doctor's gentle touch as he pulled back the Vulcan's lip to inspect the damage.

Spock appreciated the doctor's consideration of Spock's privacy. McCoy didn't allow any extraneous people in the treatment room. Only he and ship dentist Doctor Payne tended to Spock's injury. McCoy handled the surgical aspects of Spock's treatment while Dr. Payne took care of the dental.

It was decided that Spock's teeth could not be salvaged. They had shattered on impact and the shards imbedded into Spock's lips, tongue and –especially—palate. While Dr. Payne fashioned the metal spacer bar which would prevent lateral incisors from moving to fill the empty gap, Dr. McCoy took the tooth fragments and began cloning new teeth.

During the four weeks it took for Spock's tissues to heal and for the teeth to grow, Spock isolated himself and concentrated on the three Rs: reading, researching and reporting. Doctors McCoy and Payne added a fourth and fifth R: resting and recuperating.

Spock entered Sickbay for his scheduled oral surgery and was surprised by the Christmas decorations he found there. He had become so isolated in his room, his office, and the lab reserved for him that the Earth-date had escaped him.

It was Christmas Eve, and the biggest ship-board party was about to start.

Spock asked (behind his hand to hide the gaping hole) if the two doctors wished to reschedule the surgery to that they could attend the festivities.

In reply, Dr. McCoy handed him a small, gaily-wrapped package. A large tag read "To Spock, from Santa."

Inside were his newly-cloned front incisors.

Spock smiled behind his hand, truly touched by the doctor's generosity. They were forgoing the annual bash, the party the crew anticipated the most each year, for _him_.

Spock took a seat in the dental chair and contemplated the consideration of those two doctors. Gratitude filled him and he basked in the warm feeling.

As the anesthesia began to put Spock to sleep for the surgery, the Vulcan heard an inane, archaic song begin to play:

Every body pauses and stares at me.  
These two teeth are gone as you can see.  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth!

Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas." It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle (thhhh, thhhh)

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth.

Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas!"

END


End file.
